Kagome's Summer Vacation
by AllySLR
Summary: Kagome goes back to her time for summer vacation and a trip to the beach. Inuyasha decides to spy on her to be sure that she isn't seeing Hojo. Inuyasha gets into more trouble than expected.
1. Saying Goodbye

Inuyasha and Kagome just got back from fighting Mikoroki, a cat demon with a jewel shard.

"Oh yeah! Inuyasha, I'll be gone for a month. It's my summer vacation and I haven't been home lately, so I've been planning to go to the beach with my friends," Kagome said.

"What!" Inuyasha yells at Kagome. "Why would you want to spend time with them when you could stay with us?... AHHH! I bet you're gonna' spend all of your time with that damn Hojo guy! How could you even consider liking that guy? He's such a goodie-two-shoes with such a dumb smile!"

Kagome tries to interrupt, "Um... Inuyasha?" But no luck.

Inuyasha still rambling on, "Ugh! He's such a stupid bastard trying to steal you away from here! How dare he? I should go over to your time right now to kick that bastard's ass!"

At that moment, Inuyasha runs off to the well. But before he could reach it, Kagome shouts, "SIT BOY, YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

THUMP! "Why'd you do that? I was going to tell Hojo..."

Kagome interrupted, "Tell Hojo what, that you're Inuyasha and you've come from the past to kick his butt? No, I don't think so. Besides Inuyasha, I'm not going with any boys to the beach, only my best friends who are all girls. Don't even think about coming after me unless you want a whole lot of you-know-what's."

Inuyasha just yelled, "Fine! You just go and have fun and leave me here with Shippo!"

Shippo was nearby in a bush spying on them as usual. Shippo accidentally slipped out, "HEY! HOW DARE YOU?"

Inuyasha heard Shippo and ran over to him and whacked him on the head with his fist.

As Inuyasha went back to yell at Kagome some more, she jumped into the well. As Kagome went down, Inuyasha yelled at her, "You better not be seeing that Hojo guy because that bastard is totally wrong for you!"

Kagome was gone too soon to hear the rest.


	2. Inuyasha's Decition

Once Kagome had left, Inuyasha was still angry at Kagome because she was probably with Hojo right now.

Inuyasha headed back to Kiete's. On the way, he saw Shippo and kicked in the side because he was spying on them. Shippo started to cry and went back to Kiete's. Once there, he curled up in a corner and took a nap.

When Inuyasha went inside, Sango said, "It's about time you two got back... hey, where's Kagome?"

"She's gonna' be gone for a whole month," Inuyasha growled. "She's on vacation." Now he started to sound depressed, "What am I... I mean WE supposed to do without her? How are we supposed to find the jewel shards now? And why a whole month? Why not a couple of days? She claims she's not going out with that Hojo guy, but I know she's seeing that bastard."

"Why, Inuyasha, are you JEALOUS?" Miroku said with interest.

"NO!" Inuyasha said very quickly.

Everyone stared at him with disbelieving eyes.

"What? What are you all staring at!"

Oh, nothing..." everyone said at once. But everyone knew that Inuyasha was extremely jealous.

"Fine. If you won't tell me, then maybe you'd like to have a nice chat with my claws!"

Shippo had woken not too long ago and now said, "You're jealous."

Inuyasha went over to the little fox who was cowering over in fear of what Inuyasha might do. TWACK!

"OW! That hurt!" Shippo said as he cried from the pain.

"Fine, I'm leaving after Kagome. If any of you try to stop me, I'll use my claws on you." At that he left running toward the well.

Inuyasha leaped down the well with on thought in his mind: "Kagome, I'm coming to see to it that you don't go anywhere near that damn Hojo."


	3. Meet Kazume

Inuyasha found himself in the bottom of Kagome's well. After he climbed up the ladder and walked out the door, he saw Kagome's mom.

"Oh, hello Inuyasha. So nice to see you!" Kagome's mom said with a smile. "If you're looking for Kagome, she's already on her way to the West Coast Beach. She's staying at the Shell Hotel."

"Thank you Mrs. Higarachi," Inuyasha said as politely as he could. Off Inuyasha went, thinking about why he was so polite and came to the conclusion that he wanted to impress Kagome's mom.

Inuyasha didn't get too far when he realized, "Where the hell is the West Coast Beach?" and, "I can't go out looking like this, I forgot that people in Kagome's time have never seen a demon (or in this case a half demon) before."

Inuyasha spotted a cute girl headed toward the house and covered his ears so that she wouldn't see them and think he's strange. He decided to go over and ask her where the West Coast Beach is.

"Where's the West Coach Beach?" Inuyasha said rudely.

The pretty girl looked at him and said, "Excuse me! You don't just walk up to someone you don't know and demand to know something!"

Inuyasha took his hands off of his head to threaten her with his claws.

"Ah! What are those on your head? Are those... ears?"

"Yeah. Are you going to tell me where that damn beach is or what?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Just because."

"Why?"

"UGH! FINE! Because..." Inuyasha told the girl the whole story so that she would tell him where the West Coast Beach is.

"Kagome? You're looking for Kagome? Hey! I know her! Well... not too well, but I know her! Hmm... You can't go anywhere with those ears. Or with those clothes. Come on, I'll take you shopping! This will be so much fun! By the way, my name is Kazume, what's yours?

"Inuyasha."

"So your like a dog demon or something?"

"..."

"Well?"

Mumbles: "half demon"

"What?"

"I'm a half demon!"

"Oh... sorry... Come on! We need to go!

Inuyasha got into Kazume's car and they drove off to the store.


	4. Inuyaha's New Look

Inuyasha was interested in the whole car. He was sticking his nose into the compartments, messing with the radio, and making the windows go up and down.

"Wow, this thing is amazing!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Hey, we're here." Kazume told Inuyasha. They got out of the car and walked into the store.

"Now, we need to find you some new clothes. Don't worry about the cost. My dad is rich, so we have LOTS of money to spend."

Kazume led Inuyasha into the men's department and they started looking.

"OOH! How about this one? Or this one? OOOOOOOH! Or THIS one?" Kazume loves shopping, even when it's not for herself.

"Uh... they're all... girlish. Can't I have something more... manly?" Inuyasha asked.

"Fine, you go off and find some clothes then," Kazume said.

So off Inuyasha went. He went through rows and rows of clothes and came back with the following:

1 black leather jacket

1 pair of tight, black leather pants

10 pairs of underwear

10 pairs of socks

2 black shirts

2 pairs of jeans

1 "whatever" shirt

1 yellow shirt

1 green shirt

1 blue shirt

3 bandanas

1 pair of leather boots

1 pair of tennis shoes

1 tuxedo

1 red pair of swim trunks

1 pair of sunglasses

"Wow, that's ALOT of clothes! Good thing that I'm rich!" Kazume said with a smile.

They walked over to the cash register. "The total comes to 3,294 dollars and 62 cents," the cashier said.

Kazume gave the cashier her credit card.

"Thank you, please come again," the cashier said.

They got back into Kazume's car and Kazume said, "Now that you got your new look, we can head to the beach!"

They drove off.


	5. Kazume's Condo

Kazume drove while Inuyasha looked outside. Kazume said, "Isn't this such a beautiful part of Japan? There's so many trees, flowers, birds, and... OOH! There's the Shell Hotel... and there's the West Coast Beach!"

Inuyasha ducked his head when he saw Kagome and her friends lying on the beach. "AH! I hope she didn't see me!"

"I don't think she did because she's laying down with her eyes closed," Kazume reassured Inuyasha.

"Over there is where we will be staying," Kazume said while she pointed to the condo by the hotel. "That's our extra house for when we come to the beach."

Kazume drove up to the condo and they got out. Inuyasha hurried inside the condo after she had unlocked it so that nobody would see him.

When Inuyasha got inside, he said, "Wow, this doesn't look anything like the houses that I'm used to. It's so much bigger!

Kazume started a tour of the condo. "This room is the living room. Just off to the left, connected to the living room, is the kitchen. If you go to the right of the living room, you will see a hallway. Follow me." Inuyasha obeyed and followed. Kazume continued, "To the left in this hallway, you will find the bathroom. To the right, you will find one of the bedrooms." Kazume went down the hall some more while Inuyasha followed. "To the left, you will find the second bedroom. And finally, to the right, you will find the third bedroom. And that completes the tour. You can pick your bedroom and put your clothes in there. Hurry up and get changed because I'm hungry and we'll need to go out to eat because the kitchen is empty."

Inuyasha went and picked the bedroom that was the first on the right in the hallway and set his bags of clothes down. Inuyasha changed into his leather outfit (which included a bandana, sunglasses, black shirt, leather jacket, underwear, leather pants, socks, and his leather boots).

Inuyasha came out of his bedroom and showed Kazume.

"OOH! VERY NICE! Now, we need to go, I'm starving!" Kazume said and left and locked the condo.


	6. The Restaurant

Inuyasha and Kazume left the condo and walked to the hotel. They walked because it was so close and they went to the hotel because it has a restaurant there that is open to everyone.

When they walked into the hotel, they turned left down the hallway to the Shell Restaurant. They sat down at an available table and read the menu while they waited for a waiter.

"You would probably like the cheeseburger and fries," Kazume told Inuyasha. "And you might like the Coke."

"OK, I'll try it, but if I don't like it, you're going to be one sorry bitch!" Inuyasha yelled at Kazume.

"Keep it down Inuyasha, this is a family restaurant. There are children here and I don't think that the parents would appreciate your language." Kazume whispered to Inuyasha.

"May I take your order?" asked the waiter.

Kazume ordered, "Yes, I would like the fried chicken and a Vanilla Coke please."

"And for you?" the waiter asked Inuyasha.

"Umm... the cheeseburger and... Oh yeah, fries too." Inuyasha had a hard time remembering what Kazume suggested but he managed.

"And for a drink?" the waiter said patiently.

Inuyasha looked at Kazume because he couldn't remember. Kazume mouthed, "Coke".

"Coke" said Inuyasha.

"OK, your food will be here shortly." the waiter said.

Once the waiter left, Inuyasha looked around and saw Kagome eating with her friends. Inuyasha turned back around as fast as he could, but fell off of his chair doing so and created and loud THUD.

"OW!" Inuyasha whimpered.

Kagome looked around and saw a guy on the floor with a leather outfit and long white hair. "That guy looks familiar..." Kagome said to one of her friends. "Hmm... Oh well." Kagome turned back around and started to eat again.

Inuyasha sat back up and rubbed his head. "That really hurt. I didn't see Hojo over there. Damn, I came all the way here for nothing." Inuyasha said to Kazume. "But as Miroku would do, I'm going to stay for a while longer and check out the women with barely anything on!" (Inuyasha of coarse was thinking about the girls in bikinis)

"You're welcome to stay at the condo for as long as you'd like," Kazume said. "And I'll even stay here at the beach with you because you need money so you can eat and all of that kind of stuff!"

The only reason Kazume was being so nice to Inuyasha was because she secretly liked him.

The waiter came and they ate their food. "Yum! You were right, the food was great!" Inuyasha said. Kazume paid for the food and left a generous tip. They walked outside and Inuyasha saw a poor girl getting beat up by some punks. Inuyasha headed over to them.


	7. Kagome sees Inuyasha

"Hey pretty girl, wanna' be my woman?" the first punk said to the girl that he was picking on. "What's that? Oh, really? I knew that you would. I know, how about we go to my place and you know, get to know each other."

"Get away from me you jerks!" the girl screamed at them.

The second punk said, "OOH, she's feisty. I like them feisty!"

Inuyasha went over to the punks from behind and punched them both in the back of their heads. "You bitches leave that girl alone!" Inuyasha growled at them.

The punks let go of the girl and turned their attention to Inuyasha.

"RUN NOW!" Inuyasha told the girl. Inuyasha said to the punks, "What the hell do you think that you were doing?"

Inuyasha thought, "If only I had my Tetsusaiga with me, they'd be gone by now."

Inuyasha struck the first punk, "Iron Reavor Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha looked at the guy he just hurt and asked him, "What's you jerks' names?"

The guy said in fear, "I'm Sessuki and he's Naru. Please don't hurt us again!" They sat down, put their heads on the ground, and put their hands on the backs of there heads.

"Why do you think that I would spare you?" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome walked outside to see what all the commotion was about.

"Iron Reavor Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha stuck the other guy this time.

Kagome realized that it was Inuyasha and walked very angrily towards him.

Just as Inuyasha was about to claw the punks again, Kagome shouted, "SIT!" as loud as she could.

THUD "Damn it," Inuyasha mumbled. Inuyasha thought, "Oh no, it's Kagome. She must have figured out that it was me from my Iron Reavor Soul Stealer attacks. I'm in for it now."


	8. Back at the Condo

"How could you? I told you to stay there but you came anyway! SIT!" Kagome yells at Inuyasha.

THUMP!

"Ow' when I move again, I'll.." Inuyasha started but Kagome cut him off.

"You'll go back home! That's what you'll do!" Kagome yelled and stormed back to the hotel.

About 3 minutes later Inuyasha could move again so he got up and went back to the condo and Kazume followed.

When they got back, Kazume showed Inuyasha everything about the toilet, sink and bathtub that Inuyasha could use them. She also showed him how to use the T.V.

"I need to go to the store to pick up supplies." Kazume said to Inuyasha. "Stay here." Kazume left and drove off to the store.

Inuyasha went into the bathroom, used the toilet and took a bath. After he finished, he put on his jeans and green shirt and went to bed since he was tired. He fell asleep.

Kazume came back about and hour later and put the supplies away. She had bought PJ's for Inuyasha but he wasn't in the living room so she looked around for him. She looked in his room and saw him sleeping.

Kazume went in and kneeled beside him looking at his face. She thought, "He's so cute, if only he didn't have a crush on Kagome."

Inuyasha sensed her come in and he opened his eyes only to find that Kazume was in his face staring at him.

"AH!" Inuyasha yelled. "What are you doing in here?"

"I... uh... bought you PJ's," Kazume blushing and she handed him the PJ's.

"Oh," Inuyasha said and took the PJ's and got up to hang them up in his closet.

"I couldn't help it, you were so cute when you were sleeping." Kazume confessed.

Inuyasha turned his head so that Kazume couldn't see him blush.

"I just better leave you alone now," Kazume said and left the room and went into her room and sat on her bed.

After she left, Inuyasha thought, "Kagome really hates my guts right now, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to like someone else for a change."


	9. On The Beach

Inuyasha is in his room and Kazume is in hers. Inuyasha decides to hang up the rest of his clothes while he's at it.

After he finishes, Inuyasha decides to go hang out on the beach, so he puts on his swim trunks and bandana. Inuyasha goes into Kazume's room to tell her that he's going to the beach if she wants to come along.

"Of coarse I want to come!" Kazume says happily. "Just hang on a second and I'll put my bikini on." Kazume closes the door so Inuyasha wont see her change.

While Kazume is changing, he goes into the bathroom to get a couple of beach towels out of the closet. Inuyasha walks out of the bathroom and Kazume is standing right there.

"We can't forget these!" Kazume said and showed him the sunscreen for Inuyasha and the suntan lotion for herself so that she can get a tan.

They walk down to the beach and lay out the beach towels. Kazume sits down on hers and asks Inuyasha, "Would you be nice and rub this sun-tan lotion on my back for me?"

"Uh... sure?" Inuyasha says hesitating. He squirts some lotion on his hands and rubs the lotion evenly on her back. Kazume puts the lotion on the rest of her body.

Inuyasha takes the sunscreen and applies it to himself.

They both relaxed for a moment to soak in the sunshine before they layed down.

"EEEEEEEEEEKKK!" Kazume screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What, what's wrong!" Inuyasha said worriedly.

Kazume points to and huge spider coming at her. Kazume jumps into Inuyasha's lap and puts her arms around him and buried her head into his chest.

Kazume said to Inuyasha, "I'm REALLY REALLY scared of spiders!"

Inuyasha blushes at what she's doing and thinks, "Ahh..." and is happy that she likes him. Inuyasha is forming a crush on Kazume.

Inuyasha realized then what she was screaming about when he felt and tickle on his right leg. Inuyasha looked down and saw a huge spider crawling up his leg. Inuyasha grabbed it with ease and tossed it all the way to the other side of the beach.

"You were afraid of that little thing? There are spider demons in my time that are thousands of times bigger than that thing," Inuyasha told Kazume and made Kazume feel ashamed of being afraid.

Kazume got off of his lap and laid down on her back on her towel with her eyes closed.

Inuyasha knew that he hurt her feelings and felt bad. His heart was pounding. He REALLY liked Kazume now since he held her.

Kagome was near by and saw Inuyasha and wondered why he hadn't gone home yet. She started to understand why he came. Kagome thought, "He must have come to be with me." Kagome started walking over to Inuyasha to apologize for yelling at him.

Inuyasha didn't see Kagome coming and bent over Kazume hoping that she liked him back. Inuyasha kissed Kazume as Kagome was watching.

Kazume opened her eyes shocked at what Inuyasha just did. Kazume put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They were making out for a few minutes.

"Inu... yasha?" Kagome said crying beside him.

Inuyasha immediately swung his head around to see Kagome standing there and then looked at Kazume.

"Inu... yasha... how could you?" Kagome said still crying. "I thought that... you... well... loved me," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha replied, "I do love you."

"Then why were you making out with Kazume?" Kagome started yelling.

"Because I love her too!" Inuyasha yelled back at Kagome and just realized what he said.

Kagome got wide eyes and tears started to come out again.


	10. The Big Fight

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was screaming now at Inuyasha. "Why did you pick her? You barely know her! You've never kissed me, and yet you just met her a couple days ago and you're already making out!"

"I... Uh... Well you see... Um.." Inuyasha was trying to make up a good excuse.

Kagome pushed Inuyasha to the side and stomped over to Kazume who was now standing up and angry that Kagome interrupted them when they were kissing.

"You," Kagome said in a angry tone to Kazume. "You took him away from me."

"Hey, I'm not the one who told him to go home. I gave him a place to stay, food to eat, a bed to sleep in, and you come along and tell him to get the heck out of here. From my point of view, you are the bad guy in this situation. I'm just being nice!" Kazume was screaming at Kagome.

"It's OK that you gave him a place to stay and all that other stuff, but you didn't have to make out with him!" Kagome screamed back.

"You probably just came over to Inuyasha to yell at him some more, I wouldn't do that!" Kazume yelled.

"Somehow, I doubt that!" Kagome yelled back.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Inuyasha interrupted them, "Girls.."

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Both girls said at the same time.

Inuyasha just took a few steps back watched them fight over him. Inuyasha thought, "It's good that they're fighting over me, but it's bad because they probably think I'm a two-timer now."

The girls continued to fight.

Kagome was screaming, "It's means that I've seen you go out with tons of guys and about a week later you turn around and yell at them and you brake up!"

"Why is that any of your concern!" Kazume yelled.

"Because, I love him and there's nothing you can do about it!" Kagome yelled and they stoped fighting to process what Kagome just said.

"You.. you love me?" Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome turned back around and looked at Inuyasha. "Yeah, I thought you knew that."

"Accually, no. I didn't know that," Inuyasha said. "I thought that you hated me. That's why I decided to try someone else."

"Oh, I came back because I wanted to appologize to you you and then I saw you with Kazume," Kagome said to Inuyasha. "I guess I'm just jealous."

Inuyasha hugged Kagome.

Kazume interrupted, "EXUSE ME! What about me!"

Inuyasha was scared. If he dumped Kazume, He wouldn't have a place to stay and would have to go back home. But if he dumped Kagome, well, let's just say his dream of being a full demon was impossible because Kagome wouldn't help. Inuyasha thought about this for a while and concluded that Kagome was more important to him than Kazume.

"Um.. Kazume, I'm sorry," Inuyasha said to Kazume. "Here it comes..." Inuyasha thought.

"FINE! THEN YOU JUST FIND SOMEWHERE ELSE TO LIVE!" Kazume said and stormed off. Kazume found another boy within 5 minutes and was kissing him now.

"Typical," Kagome said. "She's already with someone else."

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "Well," he said, "I guess I better get going."

Inuyasha turned around and was about to run back to the well to go home when Kagome said, "I have an extra bed in my hotel room, you can stay there if you want."

Inuyasha turned around and hugged Kagome. After they hugged, Inuyasha looked into her eyes and Kagome looked into his. Inuyasha kissed Kagome for the first time. Kagome put her arms around Inuyasha and her knee bent so he leg could lift up behind her like people do in romantic movies. They kissed for what seemed to be forever, but it only lasted for about 30 seconds.

They walked hand in hand back to the condo to pick up Inuyasha's things.


	11. That Night

Inuyasha and Kagome went to Kazume's condo that night to pick up Inuyasha's clothes. They went inside and Kazume was sitting very angerly on the couch with her arms crossed watching them go into Inuyasha's former room.

Inuyasha led Kagome into his former room and shut the door behind them so that they can pack in piece.

Inuyasha asked, "Kazume said that she knows you, how do you know her?"

Kagome replied, "Second grade. We were worst enemies. She was always the most popular person in school. She would pick on me and my best friends. She was always taller and prettier than us so she called us short and ugly."

"Really?" Inuyasha said surprised. "I kissed a bitch?"

"Yup," was all Kagome said.

They packed Inuyasha's clothes up into Kagome's empty suit case. Kagome was going through drawers to make sure that they didn't miss anything.

"Ah! Um... Inuyasha... i think you should pack these up on your own," Kagome said discusted and held up a pair of Inuyasha's underwear to show him.

"Oh," Inuyasha blushed and quickly took the pair of underwear from Kagome's hand and took the underwear from the drawer.

Inuyasha packed the underwear and quickly changed the subject. "Um... since we have everything, how 'bout we head back to the hotel for the night."

Kagome yawned and said, "Yeah, that's a good idea."

They walked out of the condo with Kazume still sitting on the couch staring at them as they left.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up onto his back he ran to the hotel.

kagome led Inuyasha to the elevator and they got in. Kagome pressed the 'floor 4' button.

The elevator went up and they got out. Inuyasha was expecting to get back out on the same floor because he had never been in a elevator before and didn't know that they moved.

"Whoah!" Inuyasha said surprised as they walked down the hall. "I didn't know that elevators... well... elevated you to a higher floor," Inuyasha admitted.

They walked untill they got to room 505. Kagome took out her key and opened up the door.

On the left there was a bathroom with a toilet, sink, and a shower. On the right there was a giant mirror with all of Kagome's makeup spread out in front of the mirror on the counter. As they walked further into the room, there was a long counter top that extended from the wall with stools all around it. There was also a microwave and a refridgerator beside it. On the right, there was the living area. It had a large couch and a TV in front of it. And further on, there was a door that led to the bedroom. They went inside and there were two queen sized beds. Just beyond the beds, there was a curtain that opened up, revealing a sliding door to the balcany.

There was a closet by the beds and Inuyasha unpacked his clothes into it.

Kagome said, "Do you mind closing your eyes for a second while I get changed into my PJ's?"

"Sure," Inuyasha said and closed his eyes.

Kagome started to change and Inuyasha snuck a quick glance at Kagome naked. Kagome didn't relize this untill Inuyasha snickered and Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha bright red staring at Kagome.

Kagome turned bright red too. "SIT!" Kagome yelled unexpectedly.

THUMP

The people in the room below heard the thump and yelled for them to keep it down.

Kagome quickly finished getting changed.

Kagome left the bedroom so that Inuyashas could get changed into his. Inuyasha did get changed and they both layed down in their own beds.

Inuyasha said, "Goodnight Kagome," very happily with a giant grin on his face.

Kagome just turned to her side facing away from Inuyasha and went, "HHMMMPPPHHHH!" Kagome was angry at Inuyasha and fell asleep. Inuyasha closed his eyes still happy even though Kagome wasn't and fell asleep.


	12. Kagome's Body Problem and the Mysterious...

Kagome woke up the next morning still angry at Inuyasha. She quietly sneaked into the bathroom so she wouldn't wake up Inuyasha. She got undressed and took a shower.

Inuyasha woke up while Kagome was in the shower. He got up, got changed, and sat on the balcony. He waited for Kagome to get out of the shower so that he can take a shower.

"Man, I screwed up big-time" Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha was still pleased with what he saw but he felt guilty.

Kagome got out of the shower, dried off and got changed in the bathroom. Kagome walked out the door avoiding looking at Inuyasha.

Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha just to see what he was doing. "He looks so sad..." Kagome thought and walked out onto the balcony. Kagome sat down in the chair beside him.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome.

"I'm sorry.." they both said at the same time.

"Why are you sorry?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome replied, "I should've known that you would do something like that. I shouldn't of let you stay in the room. I'm also sorry that you had to see me."

"What? What that's supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Haven't you noticed? I'M FAT!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's body. Inuyahsa thought, "She's soooooo skinny. She's not anywhere near being fat. She could gain 50 pounds and still not be fat."

"You're not fat," Inuyasha told her.

"Yes I am!" Kagome whispered.

"No you're not! You're skinny, beautiful, funny, smart, and talented."

"You're just saying that because you love me and you want to confort me."

"No, not true."

"Yes it is."

Inuyasha let out a big sigh. Come on, let's go eat breakfast. Inuyasha and Kagome left hand-in-hand to the restaurant in the hotel.

There was an all you can eat buffet breakfast. Inuyasha went in and grabbed everything his stomach told him to get... which was alot.

(Breakfasts in the restaurant are all free if you stay in the hotel.)

Kagome went over to the buffet and got a roll. They sat down at a table.

"Is that all that you're going to eat?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"...yeah" Kagome said.

"Why? Like I said before, you don't need to starve yourself, you're just fine the way you are." Inuyasha said.

"What do you mean? I'm just not hungry," Kagome lied.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome suspiciously. Inuyasha ate his breakfast and Kagome ate her roll.

They left the restaurant. "I'm going with my friends today, Inuyasha. You just do whatever. Here's the other key to the room," Kagome said.

Inuyasha went back up to the room and took a shower while Kagome met with her friends in the lobby.

Kagome and her friends went to the beach.

Inuyasha got out of the shower, got dressed and went outside.

Inuyasha walked around exploring the beach when he saw the thugs who were beating up that girl earlier. This time, they were trying to get some girls to take thier bikini's off.

Inuyasha walked over to them and knocked them both on the head and made them pass out.

The girls were so happy to see Inuyasha. "Thank you so much! We were afraid of those two. What is your name?" One of the girls asked.

"Inuyasha."

"I like you're name. Mine is Kiori," said the girl.

"And mine is Miori. We're twins." the other girl said.

Kiori and Miori both said at the same time, "Thank you so much again, we have to go now, hope to see you again!"

They both left and Inuyasha picked up the thugs and dragged them to the side of the hotel.

Inuyasha left them for a few moments to go inside the hotel and call the police. Inuyasha told the police about what happened and that they need to be thrown in jail.

Inuyasha went back outside to where the thugs were but they were gone.

The police came about five minutes later only to find no thugs in sight.

Inuyasha told them that the thugs got away and the police were annoyed and went back to the police station.

"Where could those thugs have gotten to?" Inuyasha thought.

Somewhere:

"Good work Sessuki, you too Naru. He has no idea that we're on to him. He also thinks that you two are helpless. Good job faking passing out. The plan is working out perfectly," the mysterious guy said.


	13. Kagome Passes Out

The Next Morning:

Inuyasha woke up at the sound of Kagome's rumbling stomach. Inuyasha tried to ignore it and go back asleep but his ears are so sensitive, he just couldn't.

Inuyasha decided to get up and take a shower. When Inuyasha got out, Kagome just got up and headed into the shower. Inuyasha got dressed and watched TV until Kagome finished. Kagome got out and got dressed. Her stomach was still rumbling.

"So hungry.." Kagome thought. "I never ate lunch or dinner... but I'm fat.. I need to lose weight."

Inuyasha said, "FINALLY! I'm starved, lets go eat breakfast."

They went to the buffet in the hotel.

Inuyasha piled up his plate with pancakes, French toast, scrambled eggs, and omelets (he has a big appetite).

Kagome just got a roll again.

They sat down.

GGRRRRR Kagome's stomach growled.

"Are you sure you're not hungry enough to eat anything else?" Inuyasha said worried.

"Yeah.." Kagome said.

Inuyasha as really worried about her now.

"You don't need to starve yourself," Inuyasha said once again.

"I'm just not hungry!" Kagome lied again.

They finished up breakfast.

Kagome did the same thing for the next few days: eat a roll for breakfast and skip lunch and dinner.

"Whoa," Inuyasha thought, "Kagome looks like she's barely alive, she's so thin..."

"Kagome..." Inuyasha started.

"No! I'm Not Hungry!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha and Kagome were eating breakfast once again.

Inuyasha was trying to force Kagome to eat something.

"NO!" Kagome yelled turning her head away from the fork.

"FINE, IF YOU WANT TO STARVE AND DIE, GO RIGHT AHEAD!" Inuyasha yelled and stomped out of the hotel.

Kagome got up and went outside to find Inuyasha but he was nowhere to be seen.

Kagome went back inside and got in the elevator. As the elevator went up, Kagome felt a little dizzy.

She dizzily walked to the hotel room and went inside. As soon as she closed the door behind her, she collapsed and fainted.

Inuyasha was walking around out side. "Hmm.." he thought, "She usually is storming around right about now searching for me. I better go investigate."

Inuyasha walked around on the beach some more to see if Kagome was around... NOPE. He went back inside the hotel and looked around in the restaurant and the lobby... NOPE. He went in the elevator and up to the 4th floor. He looked around in the halls... NOPE. Finally he went inside the room and there Kagome was: unconscious.

"Damn.. I told her," Inuyasha muttered.

He picked her up, and went down to the lobby.

"Call the hospital!" Inuyasha told the guy at the desk.

The guy immediately called the emergency room and had them send an ambulence.

The ambulance arrived and took Kagome and Inuyasha.

The doctors asked what happened and Inuyasha told them that she hasn't eaten almost anything for the last few days and that he tried to get her to eat, but she refused.

They got her to the hospital, and put her in a bed in the emergency room. They stuck an I.V. into her wrist. They gave her a shot that put nutrience into her blood so that she would survive. About and hour later, Kagome woke up.

The doctors immediately MADE Kagome eat by putting food in her mouth and when Kagome refused to swallow, they forced it down by pushing it down with their fingers.

Kagome gagged a lot, only because she refused to swallow and they had to force it down.

Inuyasha was sitting right beside her and staring at her with worried eyes.

"Kagome, just eat," Inuyasha said.

Kagome swallowed the next few bites of food.

They stood her up and weighed her.

"It looks like... 57 pounds," the doctor said.

"57 POUNDS!" Inuyasha said. "Kagome! How can you think that 57 pounds is fat!"

"Well it is!" Kagome said.

"No it's not!" Inuyasha said.

The doctor said, "Young man, I think that you should be weighed to show Kagome how much you weigh.

"OK" Inuyasha said and stepped onto the scale.

"It looks like... 167 pounds," the doctor said.

"See Kagome? I'm 110 pounds heavier than you and I'm not fat!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome got dizzy again and her stomach growled. The doctors had her eat some more, only this time, Kagome cooperated.

The doctor said, "If you really want to lose weight, next time, eat healthy and exercise. It's a lot healthier than staving yourself."

Kagome nodded her head and Inuyasha carried her back to the hotel. Kagome laid down in bed and rested. Inuyasha went to the store (borrowing Kagome's money) and bought lots of food and brought it back and stuck it in the refrigerator.

Inuyasha sat by Kagome the rest of the day and the night, occasionally falling asleep.


	14. Kidnapped

Somewhere:

The mysterious voice said, "Sessuki! Get your ass over here!"

"...Yes sir!" called Sessuki.

"Do you have everything set?" said the voice.

"Uh... almost Sir!" Sessuki answered.

"THEN GET IT DONE! GO NOW!" The voice yelled.

"Yes Sir, right away Sir!" Sessuki said and ran off.

"Would you like me to do anything Sir?" Naru asked.

"Follow him," the voice replied. "Make sure he does his job."

"Yes Sir," Naru said and ran off too.

The mysterious guy slouched back into his chair and let out a sigh.

"Where were you all of these years Inuyasha?" the man muttered to himself.

Back on the beach the next afternoon:

"Inuyasha, come on!" Kagome yelled.

"I look silly!" Inuyasha complained not wanting to leave the changing hut where people change into and out of their swimsuits.

"I'm sure you look hott, now come on!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha slowly walked out of the hut with his red swim trunks on.

Kagome saw how studly and muscular Inuyasha was and let out a gasp and blushed. "Oh.. Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed in delight.

"What? I'm hideous, aren't I?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, not at all... you're... you're... you're so handsome! And look at these muscles!" Kagome said and started squeezing Inuyasha's muscles.

Inuyasha blushed. "You really think so?"

"Of coarse!" Kagome was smiling.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's smile and knew that she was telling the truth. "OK, let's go then."

They walked hand in hand down the beach to the water. The waded there way into deep enough water so that they can swim around.

Inuyasha just looked at Kagome's body the whole way into the water not realizing what they were doing. He thought, "Damn, she's hott!"

All of a sudden Inuyasha tripped on a rock and completely submerged himself in water.

Inuyasha struggled to get to the surface when Kagome pulled him up.

"Do you even know how to swim?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha gasped for breath.

"... of coarse I do!" Inuyasha lied.

"OK..." Kagome said. "Bet you can't catch me!" Kagome raced off back to the shore.

Inuyasha thought, "I bet you're right" and struggled his way back to the shore.

Kagome reached the shore and ws running for their towels when she tripped on someone's foot and went flying forward towards the ground.

"OOF!" Kagome gasped. She opened her eyes realizing that she did not hit the ground, but this guy caught her.

"Hi, you ought to be more careful," said they guy who caught her (and tripped her on purpose).

"Thank you," Kagome said as the guy stood her back up.

"No problem!" Said the guy.

"Oh, I almost forgot! My name is Kagome."

"I know," thought the guy, but he said, "Really? I like that name. Mine is Sessuki."

Inuyasha finally struggled his way back to the shore and saw Kagome with Sessuki. He started to run towards her but Naru grabbed him from behind.

"KAGOME! WATCH OUT! THAT GUY IS DANGEROUS!" Inuyasha yelled before Naru had a chance to cover his mouth.

"Huh?" Kagome said and turned her head to see Inuyasha there screaming.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome said and started to run towards him but Sessuki grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder and threw her in the car. Sessuki got in the car and locked the doors and drove off.

"Sorry doll, I gotta do it, it's my job," Sessuki apologized to Kagome.

Inuyasha was still held until the car was too far away for Inuyasha to sniff them out.

Naru let go of Inuyasha and punched him, knocking him out while he drove off.


	15. Somewhere

Inuyasha awoke the next morning on the beach with a serious headache. Inuyasha rubbed his head and looked around. Everyone was staring at him.

"What do all you bitches want?" Inuyasha yelled.

Everyone kept on staring.

When Inuyasha was rubbing his head still, he felt his ears.

"Damn," Inuyasha mumbled.

Inuyasha stood up and walked around the beach, hoping to catch a whiff of Kagome's scent. Nothing.

"Where'd those bastards go?" Inuyasha thought.

Somewhere:

The car drove into this huge garage with many vehicles and helicopters. Sessuki dragged Kagome out of the car. Naru pulled his car in behind Sessuki's.

Kagome looked up and saw the mysterious man.

"You... look very familiar..." Kagome said to the mysterious man.

"That's impossible that you have ever seen me before, I haven't left this building for over 20 years. You look like you're only 15," the man said.

"You're probably right..." Kagome said still thinking that she has seen him before.

Kagome thought, "It's really dark in here, maybe once I see him in the light, I'll know who he is..."

"Sessuki, Naru, tie her up and gag her. Then I want you to put her in the tower's secret room.

"Yes sir," Sessuki and Naru said at once.

The man left the garage and went inside while Sessuki and Naru worked on Kagome. They tied her feet together and they tied her hands behind her back. Then they stuffed a handkerchief in her mouth and tied another handkerchief around her head tightly to keep the handkerchief in her mouth. Sessuki grabbed her hands and Naru grabbed her feet and carried her into the tower. (I'm not going to tell you where the secret room is right now, you'll find out later.) They threw her into the dark room and locked the door shut.

Kagome landed on her back. "OOOOWWWWW" Kagome thought since she couldn't say anything with the handkerchief in her mouth. "Inuyasha, please hurry," Kagome thought and started crying.

The mysterious man decided to send Naru and Sessuki to tell Inuyasha his message.

"Yes Sir!" Sessuki and Naru said at once.

The mysterious man sat down in his chair and thought about his plot.

Sessuki and Naru left for the beach.


End file.
